Miko Alchemist
by BatmanFanatic123
Summary: Kagome has finished her adventures in the Fuedal Era. She is the daughter of the famous Roy Mustang and has decided to join the army as a state alchemist. She meets Edward and Alphonse Elric and trys to help them. She meets new and old friends along the way. Why does Greed want Kagome to himself? Kagome x ? Told in short drabbles. Prone to rating change. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon was shining brightly on the scene below. The wind was blowing eerily across the battle field. The dead bodies of some of my most important friends lay scattered around me. The grief has yet to set in. My anger for their deaths is fueling my will to avenge them. I look across the battle field to face my opponent.

I glare at the man that had taken my friends away from me. I feel a burning hatred boiling deep inside me. A hand is put down on my shoulder to try to cool down my fiery temper just a bit. I look back to see my best friend's older brother looking down at me with a stoic expression that tells me to calm down.

"Kagome, there is no need to lash out with rage. We will get our revenge, but there is no need to be sloppy. Their deaths will be avenged. Don't give the bastard the satisfaction of killing another of us. Remember your kit waiting for you and how happy he will be to see you again." Sesshomaru said with a slight softening in his eyes that only some people could notice. Koga, who was standing to my right while Sesshomaru was on my left, came and put his left hand on my right shoulder. He had a sorrowful look in eyes that said he was also suffering on the inside.

We faced our common enemy. The man that had taken my best friend and his mate. The man that my past incarnation had created with her kindness and caring. The same man that would die by my hands. The man once named Onigumo, now named Naraku. My miko powers flared up at the sight of him smiling at my pain.

Sesshomaru and Koga release my shoulders because the shear raw power burns them badly. I walk forward slowly with Sesshomaru and Koga flanking my sides. Sesshomaru drew Tokigen and Koga flexed his claws, while I drew my bow and arrow. I smiled a full blown amused smile when Naraku lost his smirk and started stumbling backwards in retreat. I shot my arrow at the same time that both Sesshomaru and Koga attacked.

The combined attacks made a huge explosion. My vision was blurred and my head was dizzy. All I heard was an ear piercing scream. Naraku was being consumed in pink purifying flames. I smiled. Revenge sure was sweet. Then, blackness.


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

I know I sound like an idiot for saying this, but I need your help. I do not know at what point in the Fullmetal Alchemist story I should put Kagome in. Depending on what point I put her in has a huge effect on the story. Also, I would like to know who you want Kagome to end up with.

~Robin


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

**Alphonse's POV**

On the day we left we burned down the family home, and all of the familiar things inside. Because some memories are not meant to leave traces. We boarded a train and headed for Central to become State Alchemists.

Ed said while looking out the window, "Al, you are okay with this right?" he looked at me with his worried face.

I turned to look at him from the window, "Huh?"

"I mean leaving everything behind. You don't have regrets do you?" he responded looking at me with that expression that pains me to see. Big brother always knew how to pull at my heart strings.

"There's no turning back now. And remember I'm the one who insisted on coming with you. Besides we both know you'll miss home more than I will." I replied.

He gasped, "Good riddance. That's what I say, because you know who's on their way to becoming a State Alchemist. Me!"

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "And when I become a State Alchemist, the first thing I'll do is fix your body.

He gave me that look again, "I told you Al, that's not your burden. You just have to take care of yourself." he said.

I looked away. I felt that Brother was wrong. It is my burden to bear, but I won't ever say that aloud. I'm afraid of what he might think if he heard it. I think he would be mad considering the fact that he blames himself. I don't blame him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He's too stubborn.

"I wonder how one goes about becoming a State Alchemist. Do you think we have to take a test?" I questioned out loud in thought. Maybe it was a written test, or maybe a physical one.

Brother said in response to my question, "Whatever it takes I'm sure Mustang will guide us through it. Hahaha! What am I stressing Al? With talent like mine, it will be a cake walk for me!" he exclaimed with such confidence in his abilities it made me want to laugh.

I looked down. Brother questioned me, "Huh, what? Are you thinking about Winry?"

I sighed and continued to look away from his face. Of course I was worried about Winry. She has been our friend since forever. I wonder when our adventure will end.

**AN****: **I thank all of those who have read and favorite and alerted my story. I thank all of those who have reviewed and have given me suggestions. If you have any other suggestions you can pm our just do as you have been doing. I do accept creative criticism.

Later

~ Robin


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: ** **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR INUYASHA! **(First and last time I am doing this. I forgot to do this the first two times.)

**Kagome's POV**

All I felt was the sharp pain shooting through my body. I heard familiar voices whispering around me. What were they saying? I strained to hear what the oh so familiar voices were saying.

"Should I call Roy and tell him? Her school expelled her, so what should we do now?" questioned a feminine voice. I think it was my mother, Kun-Loon.

A male's voice replied, "If I know my son like I think I do, I know he will have Kagome come and stay with him in Central." The male voice was Gramps.

I drowned out the rest of the conversation while I tried to move any part of my body. I started with clenching my hand into a fist. Success! I then moved to sit up.

"Kagome! You're awake! Lay back down. You shouldn't be up." My mother exclaimed at me when she saw that I had sat up. I looked around the room in confusion. Wasn't I supposed to be in the Feudal Era?

I looked at my mom with a puzzled look on my face. "Mama, what happened? I thought I was in the Feudal Era."

"I found you unconscious in the well. You had burn marks covering you from head to toe." She replied.

I lowered my head to look at my arms. My arms were covered in bandages making me look like a mummy. Well, now I know what the sharp pain that ran through my body was. I leaned around my mother to look into the mirror on my vanity. My face was covered with red, blotchy marks. I look horrible! At least my beautiful, blue eyes are unharmed.

My mother looked at me and asked the one question I wish she hadn't. "Kagome, what happened in the Feudal Era?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as I took a deep breath, "It's a long story…"

**AN: **Thank you for reading my story! Was it good, bad, horrible? Please review. Also I have come up with a pairing, but I need at least five reviews before I reveal it. I don't need five reviews to write the next chapter, just to reveal the pairing. Also, if you have a suggestion for the story, please tell me it! Creative criticism is welcome.

See ya later

~ Robin (W)


End file.
